1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pelvic bracing system for use in post-operative rehabilitation and/or to combat the effects of chronic disease. More specifically, this invention relates to a pelvic bracing system having a posterior panel and an anterior panel for hip and waist adjustments, as well as for rotational and/or twisting stability, to provide a more comfortable and uniform fit for a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional pelvic braces generally have an open “C” configuration, with no circumferential support in the anterior portion of the pelvic brace. For example, many conventional pelvic braces have a first hip brace connected to a second hip brace with a posterior strap. Such conventional pelvic braces demonstrate a considerable amount of twisting and/or rotation of the first hip brace with respect to the second hip brace resulting in discomfort for the patient and loss of control between the pelvic brace and a thigh cuff constraining the joint.
Further, conventional pelvic braces generally are compatible with only one type or brand of orthopedic joint which connects the pelvic brace with the thigh cuff to support the patient's hip. Thus, conventional pelvic braces are not compatible with many of the existing orthopedic joints.
Likewise, conventional thigh cuff's include an open “C” configuration, absent of circumferential support and/or adjustment to the patient's thighs. For example, conventional thigh cuffs often include a support member and a strap for attaching the support member to the thigh. Such an arrangement results in a considerable amount of twisting and/or rotation of the thigh cuff relative to the patient's thigh.
Therefore, there exists a need for a pelvic bracing system which provides sufficient circumferential and rotational support to control the movement of the thigh cuff thereby controlling the range of motion of the patient's hip joint.
It is also apparent that there exists a need for a pelvic bracing system which is adjustable to a patient's pelvic region to provide a comfortable fit.
It is further apparent that there exists a need for a pelvic bracing system that is universally compatible with existing orthopedic joints.